11x6 Stories
by BertieTodd
Summary: When Zexion goes out into the garden to read, the last thing he expects is an angry Marluxia, who has some certain plans for Zexion. Yaoi. Made for 11-6-11.
1. Chapter 1

He was finally safe, away from the rush and the noise of the Organization. Curled up on the lovely white swing, Zexion settled into reading his new book. It was nearly impossible to read with all the yelling, complaining, and general nonsense that was typical with the rambunctious group of Nobodies. Outside, in the light of the moon, he was able to block all of that out, not to mention the beautiful scenery that calmed his nerves. He found himself in the castle garden, one of the few truly attractive parts of the Castle That Never Was. Owned by Marluxia, the finicky master of flowers, the garden was off-limits to other Nobodies. Of course, Zexion had never been told this, so, naturally, when the gardener stumbled upon this intrusion, he was more than furious.

"ZEXION! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he squealed in his high-pitched voice. It had the desired effect; Zexion almost jumped out of his skin at the noise. After his breathing returned to normal, he turned to the taller, pink-haired man, and asked,

"Are you out of your mind, Marluxia? I'm just reading, not murdering someone!"

"This is my garden. Get out, get out, get out!" The rosette insisted, trying to shoo Zexion away with his hands. The shier Nobody made to leave.

"I wasn't doing any harm, you know. I could actually help you out here, if you wanted." The slate-haired man offered. Marluxia looked genuinely offended.

"I. Don't. Need. Help! I'm a flower-elemental, am I not! Go away!" he shrieked. Zexion flinched.

"I came out here to avoid the noise. You aren't helping." Then a sudden thought hit the Schemer, "What are you hiding out here?"

"What?"

"You must have some secret, or else you wouldn't be so overprotective." As 'The Cloaked Schemer', Zexion was very good at interpreting the actions of others.

"I don't have a secret." Marluxia denied. "Now go."

"But I know you're dying to show me."

Marluxia seemed to be debating something; his feminine features were tainted by a pondering expression, so focused that Zexion had to laugh at him.

"Fine." he said finally, "Follow me, and shut up." The slender man led the other through a tall hedge of sharp thorny bushes, moving them aside with a wave of his gloved hand. Casually, he adjusted his feathery pink bangs, very nonchalant, though Zexion could see he was already blushing. What could his secret be, and why was he trusting the man he had been yelling at only moments before?

They emerged in a clearing after a bit, and Marluxia made sure to cover Zexion's eyes with his hand. Deeply, Zexion inhaled his natural scent: lumaria blossoms. It was his name-sake, after all. Before he knew it, the hand was removed, revealing the most incredible sight to ever his Zexion's dark eyes. It was a little fountain, a bench and the strangest flower; pink and white candy-colored blossoms perfumed the air, creating an otherworldly atmosphere.

"Welcome to my sanctuary." whispered Marluxia. He moved to sit upon the bronze bench, which was entwined with soft vines, gesturing for the awestruck man to join him. Zexion realized his non-existent heart was pounding a million miles per hour, his normally gray cheeks blushing a pink to match Marluxia's hair.

"What...what kind of flowers are these?" Zexion asked, a bit embarrassed to find something he didn't know. He set his book beside him, but Marluxia picked it up, examining the cover.

"A love story? Zexion... you know as well as I that we can't feel."

Zexion was now blushing even brighter. He squirmed nervously. Marluxia saw that something was making him very uncomfortable. This gave him a brilliant idea.

"Zexion? I want to show you another thing, okay? Close your eyes." his voice was soft and soothing, like a lullaby. Zexion did as he was told. All of a sudden, a petal-smooth pair of warm lips pressed gently against his. The slate-haired man's eyes widened in shock, then closed again in pleasure when Marluxia begged with his mouth to deepen the kiss. He obliged, disturbed that he even knew what he was doing. Zexion, regarded as nerdly and shy by most of the Organization, had never kissed anyone before, let alone made out with them. Apparently, that was what the other man was planning, as he slipped his tongue in between the lips that—at first—resisted him.

Nervously, Zexion wrapped his arm around the back of Marluxia's neck, pulling him in. As the kiss grew in passion, his hand wound its way into those pink locks, entangling itself deeper when the rosette moved his lips onto Zexion's collarbone, nipping in the little crevices gently. Both men moaned quietly at the contact. Eventually, Marluxia stopped, looking up at his new-found lover.

"The flowers are my own mix, by the way." he sighed, kneeling beside the plant. Oh-so-carefully, he pinched an open blossom off the stem, twirling it between his fingers. Returning to the bench, he slid the stem into his mouth, spinning it slowly, pulling it in and out.

Zexion gasped aloud. "D-d-doesn't that h-hurt?" he stuttered, putting his book strategically in his lap, hiding the very obvious truth. The thorns of the flower were slicing the warm skin of Marluxia's rosy lips, drawing a tiny line of blood. He smirked,

"What's the fun if there isn't any pain involved?" He traced Zexion's jaw with the petals, distracting him as strong, earth-covered hands pulled down the zipper of his coat. Cold night air hit his bare chest with a sting, shocking him into reality.

"Marly, should we really be doing this? Here? I've never..."

The rosette smiled at the nickname, then replied with one of his own,

"I know, Zexy. It'll be okay. If you don't want to, though..."

"I do. Really, I do." he breathed, a lust he had never before experienced coming into his voice.

"Alright...here we go." Marluxia pulled the coat all the way off, smoothing his hands down the length of Zexion's goose-bumped chest, making sure to kiss along the center, hitting every sensitive point. His hand lingered at the waistband of the other's black pants, hesitating for only a second before plunging downward. He easily located and grabbed Zexion's manhood, watching in amusement as the Zexion threw his head back against the bench, screaming,

"MARLUXIA!"

Roughly, not giving him a chance to compose himself, the rosette began pumping his length, hard, causing Zexion to bite his lip, preventing another outburst.

"How about we move this to the ground?" suggested the panting Zexion, almost unable to speak real words. Marluxia gladly agreed, swiping his hand over the ground to create a thick, soft carpet of lush thorn-less roses. The two laid down upon it, now both completely naked. Zexion felt his senses completely overwhelmed, what with the scent of flowers, the cold kiss of the air, and the gentlest, ghosting touch from his lover. He tried to keep his eyes focused on the intense blue ones of Marluxia, but his eyes tended to stray lower.

"Ready, love?"

"Uh-Of course." Zexion lied, body shaking, yet craving more. Marluxia granted that wish, sucking his own fingers until they were thoroughly slippery. He breathed in as he slowly pressed into Zexion's tight passage. Beneath him, the fragile man cried out, tears already forming in his eyes.

"You okay?" When he nodded, Marluxia added another finger, cautiously beginning to move. Zexion, who had never been exposed to something like this, was nearly dying of passion and pain, writhing under the constant attention of the rosette. Marluxia pulled out without warning, glad that his partner whined at the loss. Before he had too much time to complain, Marluxia replaced his fingers with a warmer, larger object.

"Ahhh! Marly!" he moaned, terrified and thrilled at the same time. His back arched, coming off the bed of roses. He wasn't going to last long...

To be continued...

A/: Sorry it's kinda pathetic, but I did it all in one setting. Made for 11-6-11.


	2. Chapter 2

Here you go, guys! I know it's only been forever and a half, but I honestly haven't had the time! So, I figured I would end with this second chapter, because I have no idea when I'll have another chance to continue it…

Anyway, on with the show…

The cold air became heavier as Zexion gasped in deep, panicked breaths of it. He knew he wouldn't have much longer before…

"AHHH-Marluxia!" he screamed violently, back leaving the gentle bed of blood-red roses in his passion. The rosette responsible for Zexion's pleasure smirked a playful smile.

"Yes, love~?" he teased, somehow able to hold back his own need. Running a smooth hand up the naked chest before him, Marluxia wiped away Zexion's spilled essence, bringing a pale finger to his lips and mischievously sucking on it.

"Don't (gasp) make (gasp) me (gasp) attack you all over again!" The slate-haired man stuttered, smiling despite his obvious discomfort. He was coming down from the heights of his orgasm, and now a bit of pain was filtering through the pleasure.

"Oh…" whispered the pink-haired man, still playing with his soft pink lips, "I do believe _I_ attacked _you_, dearest Zexy…" He was nearly knocked unconscious when Zexion dove at him, a hungry light in his one visible eye. "Wh-what are you doing..?" he squeaked in shock.

"Don't tell me you're scared?" Zexion mocked, pushing the cowering man further onto his back. Without warning, his mouth found Marluxia's most sensitive skin, setting to work immediately. It was much more satisfying, he thought to himself, to cause Marluxia the same sort of delicious torture he had been given. It seemed the 'victim', so to speak, was rather enjoying this treatment, as he was barely able to make cohesive words.

"Z-Z-Zex…agh…Zexy…" he murmered, blue eyes fluttering closed like butterfly wings. One hand gripped at the vines beneath him, and the other, his lover's mussed hair. "Please…I don't…I don't usually get…"

"Get what?" Zexion stopped his attention; after all, it was rude to speak with one's mouth full.

"I don't get…done. You know, I _do_…I don't get _done_…" Marluxia said in a very small, faint voice. However, Zexion was nowhere near ready to stop.

"It's fine, I promise. It isn't as bad as you think." he reassured, carefully wetting one finger with his tongue. "Just…relax…"

The rosette swallowed nervously, but didn't resist. His eyes widened noticeably when the first digit entered, and he made a small squeak. Zexion was going gently, trying not to make him any more nervous. He would never admit it, but Marluxia's display of feebleness was only working to turn him on further. It was nice to see the dominating Nobody acting terrified for once. Slowly, he added another finger, watching for a reaction. Another tiny squeal from Marluxia, and Zexion decided to finish the job with a third. The pink-haired man was shaking beneath him-from pain or fear, Zexion couldn't tell.

"It's okay, love. You ready?" he whispered into the rosette's ear, tenderly smoothing the petal-pink hair from his beautiful eyes.

"Mmhm…" said a nervous voice. Very gently, Zexion eased in, afraid to hurt his fragile lover. "AAAAHH!" Marluxia yelped, but his scream was quickly replaced by a soft moan. "Ngh…Zex…I'm fine, really." Taking that as permission, Zexion began to move, eliciting some rather arousing reactions from the rosette. The friction of their naked, slightly chilled bodies was already getting to them, and the Schemer doubted this would last long.

Of course, he was right. Shortly after, he felt the heat around his member tighten significantly, hotly. "Mmm, Zexy, I'm gonna-" his words were interrupted by a loud, "ZEXION!" Feeling his lover release, he did the same, for the second time that morning. When Marluxia had relaxed, Zexion pulled out, lying beside the exhausted man.

"That was…incredible, Zexion." Marluxia mumbled, sleep threatening to drown him. "You were incredible." corrected Zexion. There, naked and together on a bed of soft red roses, the two lovers fell into a deep sleep.

The End…

Alright, readers; whadya think? I'll gladly beg for reviews. I guess this is where the story ends for now, but never fear! I shall write something equally pleasing at a later date. Any suggestions for KH pairings? I much prefer O13 pairings, but others are alright. Thanks for sticking with it, guys!

-BertieTodd


End file.
